


When the Closet is Too Hot

by thekingofpucas



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofpucas/pseuds/thekingofpucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune really meant to come out earlier, but there was never a good time. When he finally tells-- or rather shows-- someone his trans status, it isn't his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Closet is Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvaLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/gifts).



> Content (Warning): Trans man partial nudity, gymnophobia(?), involuntary outing, social dysphoria, etc. 
> 
> A request from EvaLilith for Christmas (sorta). Glad for the idea; it turned out well.

He didn't mean to come out to sasuke first. It just sort of happened. A lot of things just sort of happened around him, in fact, and this wasn’t the first time. But if he’d had a choice, he probably would have taken forever to come out to his boyfriend.

 

He loved Yukimura dearly, from his cute flustered expressions to the way he wouldn’t stop doing little things for him without thinking about it. There was no reason to think that the adorable face that apologized when a song came on that he didn’t like would cut him down with harsh words, no matter what sort of things he had kept to himself. He definitely wasn’t scared he’d be abandoned. He meant to come out earlier, honest. It just... didn't happen. No matter how many lazy days he spent with yukimura at the park, in the arcade, or watching a movie on the couch together, it never seemed RIGHT. It was either too excited, too fast-paced, as they played each other in every game they could find; or too lazy, too quiet, as they used each other as pillows and made offhanded comments at bad movies.

 

It also wasn’t like they hadn’t…… done anything. Yukimura did seem to move a bit slow, but he easily went with the flow when the petting got heavier. Yukimura kissed him well, and kissed him hard, but never went beneath his clothes. And while he was binding and packing and wearing all those layers, he knew he felt just like a cis guy. So he didn't mean to hide it. It just sort of happened.

 

"Old man!" He paused, listening for a reply. "OLD MAN!" he yelled louder, craning his neck to get his ear closer to the hallway. With a long groan, he tugged his shirt up over his head and threw it into the corner. He felt the air on his hot, sweaty skin and took a deep inhale until his chest strained against his binder. Another quick scan of the room revealed that as he suspected, he had once again misplaced what he was looking for.

 

"OLD MAAAAAN!" he wailed, kicking a calculus book closer to his desk. He cursed under his breath and started fiddling with the hooks on his teal-colored binder. He needed to get out of it with or without the thinner one to change into. Not bothering to throw on a shirt (and really, why should anyone have to wear a shirt in their own damn house) he dashed down the stairs, arm clamped to his chest to stop the movement there.

 

"Old man, I'm dying! Where's my black binder?" He really didn't expect to run into Sasuke.

 

The redhead was standing in the doorway, his shoes still on. He looked like he had been asking permission to enter, but now his eyes were wide with surprise. Masamune took one look at him and held back the urge to cover himself like a woman. He might have a sense of modesty, but to admit that there was something shameful about his chest….. he couldn’t do that.

 

"Ehhh... Sasuke, right?"

 

"That's... right. Kojuro said I could come over to pick up Yukimura's textbook..?"

 

"Huh. I thought it was weird I had two."

 

Sasuke’s eyes were on his face, but not in a way that suggested he was embarrassed Masamune gestured for him to take off his shoes and have a seat, which he did with the graceful movements masamune would never admit he kind of envied. He told sasuke he'd be right back and dashed up the stairs to grab the aforementioned textbook. With a kind of sickly sinking feeling in his stomach, he threw on a tank top over his bare chest. It didn't matter anymore... did it? When he came down, Sasuke had turned on the television.

 

"It's hot," Masamune commented.

 

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, tugging at his collar "Mind if I take off my shirt?"

 

Masamune set down the textbook in front of his visitor, wondering why sasuke had decided to stay. Their words were all jumbled up in his head and he felt like he had swallowed a bucket of ice. He sat down as far away from Sasuke on the couch as he could, trying not to meet his gaze. But then sasuke's shirt was coming up to reveal a familiar shape, and as he tossed it aside Masamune felt all of his worry flush out and a wave of pure joy crashed through him.

 

They sat like that, side by side, for a while. The television was playing something mundane and high on dramatic reaction shots. Sasuke was sitting too upright, though his legs were thrown about in disarray. It made masamune a bit embarrassed to be sprawled out next to him with no binder and baggy sweatpants. The silence was a bit uncomfortable until Sasuke broke it.

 

"Yukimura will understand, you know." Masamune nodded, the happiness in his stomach churning. "He's, um... look, I know I shouldn't really out him but I'm sure he'll be fine if it's for a good reason."

 

Masamune’s heart skips a beat. He turns to look at Sasuke, who doesn't look away from the TV screen.

 

"He's... he's trans as well, so he'll understand."

 

For a long moment the two just stared at the screen, a sort of nervous bubble around them. Masamune couldn’t help the joy that slipped out in his rushed words. "Man, that so works. I've got a huge advantage in the bedroom now."

 

"Funny how under the right circumstances masturbation becomes a skill set."

 

The two laughed, and for a moment a connection formed. Then it was there, and Sasuke was slumping over to get more comfortable, and they were making sarcastic comments at the actors of the drama they were watching. And when Kojuro came home Sasuke got into his shirt faster than humanly possible and couldn't get the red out of his 

face, but Kojuro just laughed and invited him to stay for dinner, such as it was.

 

And when Masamune kissed Yukimura the next time he felt the same happiness flow through him and he felt Yukimura respond enthusiastically. And he didn’t mind the excitement or the silence anymore.


End file.
